


Love on the Ice

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Coach Armin, Frence Levi, German Eren, Ice Skating, M/M, Takes place in France, Winter Olympics, older Eren, older armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an Olympic gold medalist trying for his second gold in the Winter Olympics held in France. Levi is a French teen inspired by Eren. The two meet, and it's basically love at first fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's a short chapter. It wasn't even going to be chaptered, but the story told me otherwise. This was essentially me being prompted by the Sochi Winter Olympics.

**Love on the Ice**

_Chapter 1_

The Winter Olympics had come to France. 

He’d known they were going to, but it was one thing to know about it and a whole other thing for them to actually have arrived. He could hardly contain his glee. 

Seventeen-year-old Levi eyed the ice dubiously. He had skates on, but he had never successfully skated. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t understand it, or if there was just something he was doing wrong. But he usually fell the moment he actually stepped on the ice. And yet, he kept trying. Had been trying for four years, ever since the last Winter Olympics aired. 

The last Olympics he’d watched every event on TV, and had been fascinated by figure skating. Especially the men’s figure skating. They just made everything look so effortless, so enjoyable. He couldn’t help envying their ease on the ice. 

The gold medal winner had been a first time Olympian, a fifteen-year-old male by the name of Eren Yeager. He had come out of nowhere and had blown the competition away. Levi had watched each jump and maneuver avidly. The brunet on the TV looked like he was flying, his face alight with a smile. 

Ever since then, Levi had kept track of every achievement the skater had made. And it had spurred him to attempt to skate himself. Sadly it wasn’t as easy as the male had made it look. But he was determined to figure it out. 

Hesitantly, he took one step onto the ice. It was night out which meant there was no one around. Which was what he preferred; he didn’t want others seeing him make a fool of himself. 

Another step with shoulders tensed for a fall. But he kept his footing. He looked at his feet in astonishment; maybe he was getting better? He tried a few more steps, relaxing a little when nothing beyond a slight wobble happened. A small smile lit his face and he tried a small slide forward. 

He was pitching backward before he realized it. Swearing, he tensed for impact with the ground. 

Strong arms suddenly grabbed him, stopping his fall. “You’re overthinking it.” A warm male voice with a thick accent informed him. “You have to move _with_ the ice, not fight against it.” 

Levi blinked, tilting his head back to look up at the one who had stopped his fall. His jaw dropped open. “E-Eren… Yeager?” 

The brunet’s eyes lit up. “Ah, a fan?” He set Levi gently on his feet. “You speak English?” 

“A little.” Levi admitted, looking up at the German ice skater. “Why…?” He struggled with the English language. “Out here?” 

“Oh.” The skater shrugged. “Being alone is nice sometimes. I like to practice, but not always on an indoor rink.” He paused, looking the dark haired teen over. “You are?” 

Levi nodded, understanding the need for alone time. “Levi.” 

“Levi?” Eren tried it out. “You are French? You live here?” 

Another nod. The teen was trying so hard not to freak out. He was talking to Eren. His idol, the one who had gotten him interested in the ice. He almost bounced on his skates, catching himself just in time. “Oh!” He said suddenly. “You… practice. I watch?” 

Eren gave him a considering look before shaking his head. “How about I teach you instead?” 

“Teach?” His eyes grew wide. “Non, non!” He waved his hands frantically. “I don’t want… bother.” 

“It’s no bother.” Eren assured him. Skating around in front of the male, he held out his hand. “At least try it.” 

The teen flushed as he looked at that hand. Gulping, he placed his hand in Eren’s. 

The Olympic skater pulled Levi gently to the center of the rink. “You are too tense.” He told the French teen. “Relax. If you fall, you fall. And then you get back up.” 

Levi couldn’t believe he was still on his feet. Hope and happiness radiated in him and showed in his smile as he skated forward toward Eren. 

“Very good.” The German was pleased. Not only that, but the smile on Levi’s face was breathtaking. 

He worked for another hour with Levi before they stopped. Levi panted softly, sitting on a bench while he watched Eren skate. He was just as amazing as he’d been four years prior. He wondered if the now nineteen-year-old would take gold again. He hoped so. 

Once Eren was done with his practice, he skated over to Levi and sat next to him while he removed his skates. 

“Thank you.” 

Eren blinked, looking at the male. “You’re welcome. That was fun.” He paused. “We could… do it again?” 

Levi stared at him. This Olympic skater… wanted to skate with him? “Really? When?” 

“I don’t skate for another week. So… tomorrow night? I could bring cookies.” 

The French male laughed. “Non. I bring hot drinks. Oui?” 

“Um…” Eren only knew a couple of French words. Luckily that was one of the ones he knew. “O-oui. Same time?” 

“Oui.” Levi said again, eyes holding warmth. He hooked his skates around his neck as he stood. “Tomorrow night. Bonne nuit, Eren.” 

The skater watched Levi walk away, a bit of a blush on his face. Not only was the French male cute, but the way he’d said Eren’s names had caused shivers to go down his spine. This was not good. He didn’t have time for a relationship. Especially when he knew he’d be returning to Germany after the Olympics. Sighing, he stood. He might not have time for it, but that wouldn’t stop him from looking forward to the next night. He could hardly wait for it to be tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the rest of the German team and more interactions between Levi and Eren.

_Chapter 2_

“So when are you going to tell me?” 

Eren looked up from his task of lacing up one of his skates. “Tell you what?” 

“Jean says you have disappeared every night for the past four days, returning several hours later.” 

The Olympic skater glared at Jean, who flushed and hastily skated out onto the ice. “Jean needs to learn to mind his own business.” 

“He worries about you. As do I. We’re not in German right now, Eren. Anything could happen to you here. As your coach I deserve to know what’s going on.” 

Eren sighed. “Maybe I’ve just been skating under the starlight. Or maybe I met a hot French girl I’m secretly dating.” 

The blond male snorted. “We both know you’re gayer than a rainbow.” 

“No, _you_ are. Jean and Marco are. Bertolt is. Compared to the four of you, I’m pretty average.” He started lacing up his other skate. 

“Are you seeing someone?” His coach asked a few minutes later. 

The skater sighed again. “I wouldn’t call it seeing. I’m teaching him how to skate. He’s even improved considerably over the last four days. I think he has some hidden talent.” 

“Do you like him?” 

“Yeah, I do. A lot.” The brunet stood. 

“We go back to Germany in less than two weeks.” 

His eyes took on a look of sadness. “I know. I just want to enjoy spending time with him while I can, Armin. And the press won’t find out, so you don’t have to worry about this making me look bad.” Taking off his blade guards, Eren stepped onto the ice. 

Armin watched his four male skaters take to the ice to practice their routines. His eyes followed Eren, the only gold medal winner. He sighed, running a hand through his long hair. He’d known Eren since the skater was a young boy just learning to skate. The brunet had come a long way since then, but had never shown interest in anyone, male or female. That he did now meant it was serious. Well, as long as the male stayed focused, he didn’t mind Eren seeing someone while they were here.   
………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“You have improved so much.” Eren praised Levi that night. 

The French teen’s eyes widened. “Non, non! Not me! I have good teacher!” He gave a small twirl on the ice in happiness. Who would have guessed he could have this much fun on the ice? He really _had_ been overthinking it. With Eren’s teaching the past few nights he’d learned to hold himself looser, to flow with the ice instead of against it. He still had a long way to go to be considered proficient, but he was enjoying himself now. 

Eren blushed at Levi’s compliment. “I-it’s not just me.” He protested. “You have real talent.” 

The shorter male shook his head, still silently disagreeing. But a smile lit his face as he looked at Eren. 

Honestly, who would have thought he’d be talking to an Olympic gold medalist? And being taught to ice skate by him! Levi could nearly faint just from the thought alone. Not only that, but the skater was incredibly good looking. Much as he wanted to deny it, he was falling hard for the German male. Which would only lead to sadness when Eren left, but he’d enjoy it while he could. Going over to the bench, he started to remove his skates while he watched Eren fly around effortlessly on the ice. He truly was a sight to behold. 

A little while later the brunet joined Levi on the bench, panting a bit from his intense workout. 

Levi eyed him in concern. “You… overwork?” 

“Maybe a little.” Eren admitted. “We did our team practice earlier. Doing my short and long routines just now might have been a little much.” 

The French teen blinked; come to think of it, he’d forgotten to check the schedule for what events were when. He didn’t even know when the ice skating was. “When… when you skate?” 

Eren chuckled, reaching a hand out to brush his fingers through Levi’s dark hair. “Forgot to look? Team skating is tomorrow. My short program is two days later, and my long is the day after that.” 

Levi had blushed when Eren touched him, but his eyes widened in shock when the words processed. “To-tomorrow?! Sacrebleu! You… you sleep now! Go, go!” 

The older skater gave him a soft smile. “I will. But I had a couple things I wanted to ask you first.” He ran a finger down Levi’s cheek, watching him blush and shiver. “Levi. Do you like me?” 

“Like?” The male repeated, confused. “As ami… friend? Or… amour?” 

Eren knew that word too, luckily. “As amour.” 

His eyes were dark smoke as he looked right at Eren. “Oui.” He answered in a quiet voice. 

Happiness flooded Eren’s face. “Then… would you come watch me skate? At least my long program?” 

Levi’s jaw dropped. “I could? You want me watch?” 

“Yes.” His thumb brushed Levi’s lower lip. “I like you too, Levi. As amour. I want you to watch my routines. It would make me happy. If I manage to win gold again, it will mean even more to me if you are there.” 

A confession was something he’d never expected. He’d never thought the Olympic skater would like him back. “I come watch.” Levi began. “Short and long. But first… embrasses-moi?” 

“Embrasses-moi?” Eren repeated, not sure what it meant. 

Levi struggled to find the right words in English. “Lip touch lip?” 

“Lip… oh! Oh, kiss!” He blushed, but licked his lips at the thought. “Yes. I will kiss you.” Eren turned a little on the bench, gently pulling Levi closer. One hand curled loosely around the dark-haired teen’s neck as he leaned in. He watched those beautiful long lashed eyes close, before he closed his own and pressed their mouths together. 

It was wonderful to kiss someone you liked, Levi decided. Warmth filled his body and he clenched his hands in Eren’s shirt. His skin and lips tingled where Eren touched. 

The skater pulled away after a moment, pupils blown from that simple contact. “W-wow.” 

“Oui.” Levi sounded almost as breathless as Eren. Regretfully, he sat up straight. “You go sleep. I record team performance, watch later. You here tomorrow night?” 

Eren sighed. “I don’t know. My teammates will probably want to party tomorrow after the competition. I will try to get away early if I can.” 

Levi shrugged. “I skate anyway.” He cupped Eren’s face, giving him another gentle kiss. “Bien domir, Eren.” 

Eren’s eyes followed Levi’s form until he could no longer see him. Them he closed them and groaned. Five days of knowing the teen and he already cared about him this much. Going back to Germany was going to hurt. At least they still had a few more days left to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be three, four, or five chapters long. It depends on how the story plays out. I will try to update with the next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the team competition and Eren's short program.

_Chapter 3_

Germany took silver in the team competition. Levi was a bit sad for Eren; he knew skating meant so much to him. And it hadn’t been the brunet’s fault. One of his teammates had fallen, but luckily not bad enough to damage their chances of getting a medal. For Levi, getting a medal at _all_ would be a huge thing. He could only hope the German was happy with what they’d gotten. 

He skated alone that night, not really surprised when Eren didn’t show. The skater did have a life, after all. And he was here for the Olympics. It made sense that he wouldn’t always be able to make time for Levi. He knew it wasn’t personal, but it still hurt a little, because it was one less day they were able to spend time together. He moved slowly on the ice, practicing what Eren had taught him, stopping after a while to gaze up at the stars. 

“I have something for you.” Eren spoke up the next night, before they’d even stepped on the ice. 

Levi blinked, looking up at Eren and wondering what it was that Eren could possibly have for him. 

“Close your eyes.” 

That earned a raised eyebrow, but he did as he was told. A moment later he felt something put over his neck, to rest heavy against his chest. Opening his eyes again, he looked down at the silver medal around his neck. “Wha-? Non, non, I cannot accept!! This yours!” 

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s, keeping the male from removing the medal. “I have others and… I want you to have it. Please. It would mean so much to me.” 

Levi stopped trying to remove the medal. Looking down at it again, he stroked it with shaking fingers. “Eren, I… Je t’aime. I miss you… when you leave. This… maybe this help.” 

The brunet gave Levi a soft, sad smile, leaning in to press his lips against the French teen’s raven hair. “I will miss you too. I wish I didn’t have to leave. I’d ask you to visit, but I know how expensive it is.” He hugged the male. “Let’s enjoy our time together while we can, okay?” 

“…kay.” He wasn’t happy about this at all. They were in for so much heartbreak. His feelings for Eren were so strong, and it was obvious the skater felt the same. “We skate tonight?” 

“For a little while.” Eren told him. “Then I will have to rest up for my short program tomorrow. You’re still coming right?” 

“Oui.” Levi stood, this time extending _his_ hand toward Eren. “Skate…  with me, Eren.” 

The two skated together on the ice that night, not doing anything beyond little twirls. Occasionally Eren would lift the novice skater in his arms and whirl around, giving Levi the feeling of flying. They laughed, they kissed, they exchanged words in their own languages, all the while pretending they wouldn’t be torn apart in a few days’ time.   
……………………………………………………………………………………  
Levi ducked into the Olympic stadium, looking around in awe. The short program would be starting in a bit, but he couldn’t help just simply looking around. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he’d be able to actually watch an Olympic event live. But now here he was. 

He made his way to the seat Eren had told him to sit in, one that was right next to the ice. These were the seats reserved for the families and loved ones of the skaters. Levi blushed at the very thought. He saw several people give him odd looks, probably because they’d never seen him before and it was obvious he was French. He shrugged, looking out at the pristine ice. Even though he was still just learning, he itched to skate on it. But there was just no way, so he’d settle for watching instead. 

A while later, he felt a light brush on his shoulder. He looked up into Eren’s teal eyes, eyes full of warmth and happiness. “I’m really glad you could come.” The skater told him, reaching down to brush fingers against the silver medal around Levi’s neck. “This will get you a lot of stares, but don’t let it bother you. I gave it to you and you are here for me. That’s what matters. I have to warm up now. I’ll see you after my program.” Ruffling Levi’s dark hair affectionately, he stepped down into the area designed for the athletes. 

The French teen had to focus on simply breathing for a few minutes. When he was back in control of himself, he realized there was a male with long blond hair standing in front of him. He blinked up at him, a little confused when he realized it was Eren’s coach. 

Armin sat next to him. “I’ve known Eren for a long time.” He began in unaccented English. “I never thought I’d see him give a medal he’d won to someone else. Do you have any idea how serious he is about you, for him to do that?” 

Levi looked down, fiddling with the silver emblem. “Oui. I try give back. But… he not let. He say mean more if I have.” 

The coach sighed. “I don’t know how the relationship you two have will work out when you’re in different countries. But you better never hurt him.” 

The teen’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at Armin. “I no hurt.” He told the blond intensely. “I… _love_ Eren. Why hurt him? That’s mean. Our relationship, you leave be.” 

Armin stared at Levi and then suddenly broke into laughter. “Alright, I guess I was wrong to judge you. It sounds like your feelings are genuine. I’m sorry for thinking you were after him just because he’s an Olympic gold medalist. As long as it doesn’t interfere with his performance, I wish you two the best.” 

Levi’s ears were still ringing in anger when the first skater took to the ice. But he had to admit Armin had a point. He could see how some would think he was after the skater simply because he was famous. But that wasn’t it at all. He hadn’t even planned on meeting Eren at all; it had been a chance encounter. One that he would always be happy about. 

Eren was the second to last skater. The others had all been very good, even Eren’s teammates. There were a few falls, one major one that forced a skater to withdraw. He could see that competition was going to fierce for the medals. 

Once Eren took to the ice, his eyes were glued. His hands clenched the medal on his neck as he watched the German male skate around the entire rink, making every use of the space he had. He had one bobble on a triple axel that forced his to land on both feet, but he looked flawless beyond that. And the height he got on each jump. “Ouah…” He breathed. 

When the scores came up, he could tell everyone was disappointed with the judges. They’d put him in third, which Levi felt was a bit unfair, since the person in second had flat out missed a jump altogether. It sounded like favoritism. He was proud of Eren, who shrugged it off and still gave a smile and a wave to everyone. 

But Levi was unhappy with it. Why had they judged Eren so badly? He was shaking as the aisles exited and didn’t even notice when Eren sat next to him until the male pulled his hands into his lap. “Hey, it’s alright.” Eren soothed him. “There’s still the long program tomorrow.” 

“Unfair.” Levi told him. “They so unfair! You better than second! Why judge so low?” 

Looking around and not spotting any cameras, Eren pulled Levi into his arms. “Sometimes they do that.” He told the teen while stroking his hair in a soothing gesture. “They might have seen something they didn’t like, such as my lines weren’t straight enough or something. But don’t worry; I’ll be better tomorrow, okay? I can still easily win gold from third place.” 

Levi sighed. “Okay. But you practice tonight. No teach me.” 

The German skater chuckled. “I’ll have plenty of time to do both. Come on; I’m going to change and then we can go get lunch or something. And I want my teammates to meet you if they’re still around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might only be one more chapter, or there might be two. It depends on how descriptive I decide to be for Eren's long program. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's long program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: First off, I know the chapter is really short. It was necessary. Second, apologies for not updating in forever. I've been busy with two jobs and just didn't feel any inspiration until now. Also, there's only one chapter left.

_Chapter 4_

Meeting Eren’s teammates was a bit intimidating for Levi. The teenager peeked out from behind Eren, staring in awe at the Olympic athletes. They looked friendly enough, but he was worried they would think he wasn’t good enough for Eren. 

The medalist chuckled, wrapping his arms around Levi and introducing him. His teammates accepted Levi easily enough. As long as Eren was happy, that was all that mattered to them. Like their coach, they thought Eren had been alone for far too long. 

“That was scary.” 

Eren looked up from the sandwich he was eating. “What? Meeting my teammates? Why?” 

Levi struggled for words to explain. “I am… not deserving. Younger. Bad English. Not good.” 

The brunet’s eyes were intense as he set his sandwich down and reached across the table to grip Levi’s hands. “You _are_ good for me. You make me happy. I feel inspired by you. I love you, Levi. They see that. As long as we are happy, that’s all that matters.” 

The French male blushed darkly. “O-oui. I happy. I love Eren.” 

Eren smiled. “Good. Now finish eating. I want you to show me around while I have some free time.”  
……………………………………………  
The next day arrived too soon. Levi sat in the front row again, proudly wearing Eren’s silver medal. The chairs all around him were packed; it seemed the long program was a very popular event. As with the short program, he got strange looks for the medal around his neck. He even caught a few people looking at him and snapping photos. It made him nervous, but he did his best to ignore it. Which was easier once he saw Eren warming up on the ice. Flawless. The male was flawless. Every move he did was beautiful, effortless. And he was all Levi’s. At least for a couple more days. 

Eren felt so light as he skated. Looking in the crowds, he met Levi’s eyes. Smiling softly, he blew him a kiss. Cameras started flashing, and no doubt there would be questions wondering who that kiss was for. But he didn’t care; he wanted the whole world to know his love for Levi. That wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t help wishing it all the same. 

It seemed to take forever for his turn to skate. Of course, since he was once of the top three, he was at the end. His eyes kept straying, trying to locate Levi from where he was sitting. 

“Pay attention.” Armin finally muttered tersely. 

Eren turned pink, facing the ice again. 

Finally, it was Eren’s turn to skate. Levi leaned forward in his seat, watching the male with rapt fascination. 

He glided onto the ice, that feeling of lightness still with him. Was it because of Levi? He didn’t actually know, but he felt like he could do anything right now. Even a quad. It wasn’t in his routine, but it might just give him the edge he needed to medal. 

The seconds ticked by in Eren’s routine. It was the most amazing performance Levi’d ever seen, better than when Eren had placed gold four years prior. Could he do it again? Could he get gold for the second time? Levi believed he could. 

Everything felt perfect. Each maneuver, each transition was perfectly executed. He could feel it. He’d be able to do a quad. He turned, preparing for the jump. As he lifted into the air, he was filled with a sense of triumph. No bobbles, no leaning, no catching the ice with his blades. It was perfect. As he landed, a smile broke on his face. He had done it. He’d landed a quad. Even if he didn’t take gold, it was a huge personal achievement for him. 

The French teen’s eyes widened as Eren flew. “Belle… beautiful.” He breathed. 

The stands erupted as Eren finished his program. Several people, Levi included, rose to their feet to cheer for him. Eyes turned avidly toward the screens, awaiting Eren’s scores. 

He blew everyone out of the water. He was so far ahead on points. Now he just had to wait for the final two skaters to finish, to see what medal he would get. 

Levi held his breath as the final skater finished. It was all up to the points now. Eren was guaranteed a silver. But if no one showed favoritism… The points came up and his heart nearly stopped. Gold. Eren had won the gold. 

There was a lot of celebration, hugs, kisses, and tears that night. Just the two of them, by the ice where they’d first met. They didn’t skate, just enjoyed each other’s company. Eren would be leaving, heading back to Germany. 

“I’m going to try for one more.” He told Levi quietly, arms tightening around the teen. “In four years. That will be my last Olympics. Will you come?” 

“If… can.” Levi responded sadly. “Je t’aime, Eren. Miss you much.” 

“Me too. Ich liebe dich. It will be difficult to keep in touch, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” 

“Oui.” Fighting back tears, Levi closed his eyes and tilted his face up for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was fun to write. There's only one chapter left. I can't thank you enough to everyone that has read this thus far. Let's see... I know my French probably isn't the greatest. It's been about 9-10 years since I've spoken any, so I'm using a translator for most of it. Which means a lot of the phrases could be dated. Also, someone questioned Levi's broken English. In my mind, he's from a really poor part of France, so he hasn't had much schooling. Hopefully that helps. It might not be entirely accurate, but this is how I wanted to portray him for the story. See y'all at the end of the last chapter^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had finished this ages ago! I had it written, but finally got up the motivation to type it. Apologies to all of you who have been waiting so long to read the end of this story.

~Four Years Later~

Eren sighed as he trudged through the deep snow, looking for a quiet place to skate. It was strange how different things were. He’d met the love of his life looking for such a place. And now…

He clutched his chest as his heart constricted painfully. He’d lost touch with the French male over the years they’d been apart. Training and competing just didn’t allow time for such a relationship. He missed the male so much. After this Olympics, he told himself. Then he’d go back to France and see if the male still wanted him. 

“Focus on the competition.” Armin had told him, almost sternly. “Especially the unknown one.” Yes, that was the real conundrum. There were several new skaters out of France, one of which the country was being very protective and hushed up about. Video of his skating was not permitted. There were no details, no pictures, no interviews. All he knew was that the male was bold enough to wear a silver medal while he skated. But no one was allowed close enough to discern where the medal was from. 

Finally finding a small frozen pond, he stared at it for a while. Truth be told, his body was starting to tire from skating. Some moves had even begun to hurt. Locating a rock that was free of snow, he sat on it to remove his shoes and put on his skates. 

“Found you.” 

The male voice, thick with a French accent, made him pause. He wanted it to be as familiar as it sounded. “Are you sure I’m the one you’re looking for?” He asked without turning. 

“You are the one, mon cher.” There was humor in the voice. “Four years ago, you taught a French teen how to skate properly. And changed his life.” 

Eren’s breath caught. “L… Levi?” He turned. 

The French male looked both the same and different. His height hadn’t changed much, but he carried himself differently, with more confidence. Around his neck he wore Eren’s silver medal. That made him pause, a thought niggling him. But he still said the first thing that came to mind. “Your English has gotten better.” 

Levi laughed warmly. “Endless classes in speaking.” He walked around Eren and knelt down, ignoring the snow as he laced up the Olympic athlete’s skates. “I figured you would find quiet… _a_ quiet place to skate. So I searched and found you.” He put his own skates on. 

“You… you are… aren’t you?” Eren stuttered. 

Levi smiled and held out a hand. “Skate with me, Eren.” 

Eren couldn’t keep his eyes off Levi. Being here with him was a dream come true. And he’d improved so much. His movements on the ice were effortless now. And there was something very familiar in his movements. “How did you get so good?” 

The raven-haired male blushed. “I had a great teacher. And I watched all your routines, practicing them after you went back to Germany. I was… noticed, somehow. A coach trained me, made me work endlessly on skating and English. Now I’m here.” 

“You really are the unknown person on the French team.” 

Levi’s eyes sparkled, and he let go of Eren’s hand to execute a perfect triple Lutz. “You saw talent in me. You were right.” He skated close to Eren again, suddenly fidgeting. “I… _will_ medal, for my country. But I come… came, to see you. Do you… do you still like me?” 

The German’s hand came up, caressing one side of Levi’s face. “Of course I do. Losing contact with you… hurt so much. This...” He paused again, wondering if he should really say this. “This is my last Olympics. I plan to retire after. I was going to return to France… to you.” 

The French male turned crimson. Hesitantly he stretched out on tiptoe, as much as his skates would let him, and pressed his lips to Eren’s.  
………………………………..

Competition was fierce this year. Due to falls, neither the French or German teams medaled, much to everyone’s surprise. Levi blamed the ice. It felt choppy to him, unclean. In fact, he didn’t see anyone cleaning it at all!

“Neglige.” He muttered in his own language. “Hoe do they expect us to skate like this? This does not show off our talents.”

Not surprising, he was a big topic for reporters. It was the first time France was allowing him to be viewed publicly. Once they knew who he was, he couldn’t go anywhere without being accosted. It was rather frustrating. How was he supposed to have time alone with Eren when he couldn’t escape the reporters?

He swore quietly in French at yet another failed attempt. Only when he was at the hotel the athletes stayed at was he left alone. Reporters weren’t permitted here. Thank goodness. He flopped gratefully onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t help wondering what Eren was doing at that moment. 

A quiet knock on his door made him frown. Who would be visiting him? He’d already spoken to his teammates and coach. Sliding off the bed, he opened the door, eyes widening when Eren slipped inside. “Eren?! What are you doing here?” 

The German male huffed. “This is the only way I can see you.” He pulled Levi into his arms. 

Levi groaned. “How do you do it? They won’t leave me alone.” 

“It’s because no one knew your identity before now. You are new, and they want to know everything.” He brushed his lips against the younger male’s forehead. 

The French male shivered. “Will you stay?” 

“For now. I just want to hold you, Levi. Nothing else. I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too.”   
……………………………..

Needless to say, the short programs were messy. The ice _still_ hadn’t been cleaned, resulting in even more falls. Levi watched each performance with apprehension. What if someone was badly injured? What if _he_ was? His coach spoke quietly to him in French, trying to reassure the male that he’d skate just fine, that he was the best raw talent she’d ever seen. 

Levi had a couple of bobbles in his short program, but no actual falls, for which he was grateful. His routine put him in first place, but there were still three other skaters to go, one of which was Eren. As the gold medalist from the last Olympics, Eren would skate last. 

The next two skaters both had falls, much to Levi’s sadness. He liked seeing people complete their routines without falls, even if he was competing against them. But it did mean he was still in first place, with only Eren left to skate. 

Eren was still flawless, his moves seemingly effortless. Even with the choppy ice he didn’t falter. Levi’s mouth hung open. 

“He is your idol, yes?” His coach asked quietly. “I can see why. Watch his routine and learn from it.” 

No need to tell Levi that. His eyes were glued to Eren. Not surprisingly, Eren was placed in first, dropping Levi to second. He wasn’t upset by this though. He gave Eren a radiant smile when he caught his eye, and the male nodded at him. They would both skate their best tomorrow. Whatever happened, there would be no regrets.   
…………………………….

Something didn’t feel right to Eren, although he couldn’t place it. But just like he’d known four years ago that he could land that quad, he knew that something was going to happen today. But he kept that thought to himself. No use worrying others.

Levi had skated flawlessly, even better than yesterday. He was currently in first place again, something that made Eren smile. The male really was guaranteed a medal from his first Olympics. Taking a deep breath, Eren stepped onto the ice. 

He was about a minute into his routine when it happened. Going into a triple Salchow, his blade hit the ice, off-balancing him. He wasn’t able to correct his frame in the air and came down awkwardly, landing hard on the ice. Winded, in pain, he lay unmoving. 

Fear like nothing he’d ever felt filled Levi. Ripping his blade guards off and ignoring his coach, he skated to where Eren lay, dropping to his knees. “Eren! Eren, Eren!!” 

Eren blinked open his eyes. “L… Levi? What happened?” 

“Y… you fell.” Tears cascaded down the French male’s face. The ice was stained red under Eren. “Don’t move. I think… I think your leg is broken.” 

“Ah.” Eren closed his eyes again. “Feels like it. Dammit. I really wanted to finish too.” 

Levi choked on a sob as the medics arrived, and he moved back to let them work. 

“Levi?” 

He skated close again, taking the hand reaching out for him as Eren was gently lifted on a stretcher. 

“You know what this means, right? I can’t finish my routine. So you’ve just won gold.” 

“W… what??” 

“Gold. You’ve won gold.” He smiled at Levi. “Knew you could do it.” 

Unable to respond, or even to really comprehend what Eren had just said, he skated silently alongside the stretcher as Eren was carried off the ice. 

His coach had a lot to say to him when he came back over, and he listened to her in silence. Nothing would change his actions; Eren was still the one he loved. 

It took a long time, a really long time, for the judges to discuss everything. But it was finally announced that Levi had won gold. He heard the applause, but his heart had gone with Eren. 

Later, after everything was cleaned up and the medals awarded, he visited Eren in the hospital. The German male had already announced his retirement, to no one’s surprise. It was where he was retiring to that had been the surprise. 

“You’re really going to move to France?” Levi asked quietly, once they were finally alone. 

“Yes.” He looked down at his broken leg. “If… if you still want a relationship with me?” 

Levi smiled. “He didn’t say anything, just removed the gold medal from around his neck where it had been resting with Eren’s silver. Moving carefully, he slipped it around Eren’s neck. 

The brunet’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Levi. 

His own eyes sparkling with warmth and love, Levi leaned down and gave Eren the sweetest kiss imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you feel that this chapter wasn't very realistic. Probably accurate, considering cameras are everywhere nowadays. But this was the way it was written out in my head, and I didn't want to change it. So I hope y'all enjoyed it for what it is^^


End file.
